Thirty Words We All Want to Say
by xBeautifulTragedy
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles written for the 30 words or less challenge. Various pairings and couples talk about snippets of their lives.
1. SeverusLily

_**A/N This is the first chapter to the 30 Words or Less challenge by **__**MioneWazlib**__**. **_

_**If any of you would like to see any of these turned into a one-shot or something more, just let me know (:**_

_**The different chapters will have different pairings. Canon and non-canon so there (hopefully) will be at least one pair for everyone's liking ;D**_

_**Anyways enjoy! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful amazing JK Rowling owns it (:**_

_**

* * *

Chapter one.  
**_

_**Pairing: Severus/Lily

* * *

**_

**Pinky Promise **

"Severus! Stop trying to handle it on your own. I'll always be here for you."

The seven year old looked up.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise."

* * *

**I Love You **

From your fire red hair,

To your_ beautiful_ green eyes,

To your caring smile,

Everything about you made me complete.

I **love** you.

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

"You Mudblood!" He immediately felt sick.

Her green eyes _stared_ into his soul.

They began to water and she **left**.

"Don't leave me…I love you…"

* * *

**Quitting You**

I'm **so **sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Give me one more chance.

You are my best friend.

I can't seem to _quit_ you no matter how hard I try.

* * *

**Dark**

Light or _dark_?

_Good_ or bad?

At first glance Severus would seem to be the later of the choices.

But there is more to him than what meets the _eye_.


	2. Tom Riddle

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Character: Tom Riddle/Voldemort.

* * *

**_

**Out of Control **

You know how sixteen year old boys are.

Young and out of control. What made Tom any different?

He wanted to be in charge of people. If only we knew...

* * *

**Past, Present, Future**

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Living without a body.

Lord Voldemort.

Kid with a plan.

Using other people.

Darkest wizard of all time.

That is his past, present, and future.

* * *

**Hero**

A villain?

People think I'm a villain?

I'm trying to save the world.

From filth like muggles and Mudbloods

People should be thanking me.

Someday they will.

I'm a hero.

* * *

**Fine Line**

There is a fine line between life and death.

Splitting your soul into pieces;

Are you really living or are you already dead?

Well, he never felt so alive.

* * *

**Run Away**

"I will not run away this time.

Potter. This is where you die.

I have my six lives, and what do you have? Only one.

This is where it ends."


	3. BellatrixVoldemort

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Pairing: Bellatrix/Voldemort

* * *

**_

**Let Me Out**

"Let me OUT!"

Those words seemed were only thing Bellatrix ever screamed in Azkaban.

She knew they wouldn't,

She also knew her true master would save her. In due time.

* * *

**Willingness  
**

"Bella, would you be willing to hear my plans?"

She would do anything for him.

He was her idol.

She would be willing to do anything for him.

* * *

**Men**

She risked her life for him.

She was by his side all the time.

She worshipped him.

But he never noticed.

He could care less.

Men…

* * *

**Delusional**

Was she delusional?

Probably.

Was she crazy?

Probably.

Was she simply blind with admiration?

Probably.

But she didn't care. As long as he congratulated her in the end.

* * *

**To Save a Life**

She saw the green light flash towards her. She could have deflected it

But she would do anything to save a life.

His life.

Even if it meant her dying.


	4. LuciusHermione

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Pairing: Lucius/Hermione**_

_**A/N This is from Lucius' POV so that's why he keeps saying 'that mudblood' when he's talking about Hermione. :P

* * *

**_

**Unfaithful**

He had always been faithful to Narcissa.

Why did he have to stop now?

That mudblood came into the picture

And ruined everything.

He has never been so unfaithful before.

* * *

**Classy**

"Narcissa is classy.

You will never come close.

Narcissa is beautiful.

You are hideous.

Narcissa is my wife.

You could be my daughter.

Then why do I love you?"

* * *

**Train of Thought**

"When you open your mouth

I lose everything I want to say.

I always want to tell you something

But when I see you, I lose my train of thought."

* * *

**Rule Breaking**

Lucius always loved breaking the rules.

And now he was together with a Mudblood.

More rule breaking.

He was proud of himself.

* * *

**Damsel in Distress**

"You may be my life

You may think I love you

You may be a damsel in distress

But this is the last time I will save you from him."


End file.
